Crossover of a Lifetime
by The Darkening Heart
Summary: What would happen if more then two or three of four shows crossover. Read and find out. R&R Rated T just to be safe.
1. Limo of the Future

**A/N: I do not own anything. Please review. But no Flames!**

**This is a crossover of my favroit tv shows. I will list the shows as they are mentioned in the story.  
**

**Stories: Ugly Betty  
**

**The Limo of the Future**

It is seven thirty at night. The limo will be here soon to take me to my future. A future of wealth, fame, and the hottest men you could ever think of. I thought being a marine would help decide what I wanted to do in life and it would also would be a fulfilling and awarding job. Oh how wrong I was. Instead I was sent to Iraq for six months and almost killed in action.

As soon as I was able to take leave I left, went and found a molding agent, and now here I am. About to go to a Mode magazine party to see if I really am model material. Soon everyone will know my name: Kerry Winthrop.


	2. Mr Monk Smiles

**A/N: Still do not own anything. I have written the first 5 chapters. I will upload them all today and then one chapter every week.**

**Shows: Ugly Betty, Monk**

**Mr. Monk Smiles**

"Mr. Monk? Hellooo! Mr. Monk!?" It was a quiet evening at the Monk residence. Actually it has been a quit week, it seems all the bad guys in San Francisco are taking a week off. Which is a good thing, but not on payday. Don't get me wrong I am happy that the crime rate has gone down but that means Mr. Monk is not making a lot of money and that intern means that I'm not making any money at all.

"Natalie, I am in the kitchen."

"Good evening Mr.-" As I walked in to the kitchen it felt like I was hit with so much energy that I almost fell over. Mr. Monk was talking on the phone with a very excited smile on his face. It was a smile that I rarely saw. The last time was when Mr. Monk got a lead on the man who ordered the hit on his wife, 'The Judge'.

"Yes Captain she just arrived, we will be there soon. Lets go Natalie."

"Go where? What is going on? Was that-?"

"That was the Captain. There was a murder at The Serrano Hotel."

"_The_ Serrano Hotel?"

"Yep. There was a party and someone found a head."


	3. NCIS San Francisco

**A/N: Still own nothing**

**Shows: Ugly Betty, Monk, NCIS**

**NCIS to San Francisco**

"Where are you going Tony?"

"It is ten fifty-six. I'm on my way home, Ziva?"

"I would not leave if I were you."

"Why is that?"

"I just wouldn't."

"Why Ziva?"

It was ten fifty-seven at night and Tony and Ziva seemed to be fighting about something again as always. When work gets this late those two are always fighting and then they drag me into it and then I say something wrong and then both of them get angry with me. I better leave now before-

"Probie!" Crap. "Hellooo? McGeek?"

"What is it Tony?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Fine Mister Grumpy Pants. Tell me why I shouldn't go home."

"You should go home." As always, Gibbs appears out of nowhere. Sometimes I believe he has the power to teleport any where in the world. Abby agrees with me, but Palmer thinks that Gibbs can only teleport anywhere when someone says his name. No one said his name this time. Should tell Palmer this.

"Thank you Boss."

"Tony."

"Yes Boss?"

"Go home and pack. All three of you. Got a call, we are going to San Francisco."


	4. No Cousin in San Francisco

**A/N: Still own nothing**

**Shows: Ugly Betty, Monk, NCIS, Psych**

**No Cousin in San Francisco**

"Shawn! Why the hell are you here, in my apartment, at eleven at night. I was sleeping."

"Sorry buddy. But I did try to call you." God, why does he always do this to me?

"Why Shawn?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Shawn!" All the time.

"I got a call from my mom. There is a case she wants us to look at."

"Now?"

"Yep. She already bought the tickets. You better pack fast the plane leaves in two hours."

"Wait. What? Pack, tickets, plane!?"

"Yeah, she is in San Francisco, that is where the case is."

"You want me to go to San Francisco now. Shawn I can't I do have another job and I would like to keep that job considering that is my only source of a steady amount of money."

"Don't worry Gus. I already took care of that for you. Your cousin in San Francisco is dying and he wanted to see you before he died."

"Shawn, I don't have a cousin in San Francisco."

"You won't if you keep standing around like that. Now lets pack we have a plane to catch." I repeat, all the time.


	5. Mr Monk meets Daniel Meade

**A/N: Own nothing**

**Shows: Ugly Betty, Monk, NCIS, Psych**

**Mr. Monk meets Daniel Meade**

We just pulled into the parking lot of the luxurious Serrano Hotel. I parked the car and as we walked up to the doors and into the lobby the Captain met us and took us to the ballroom. It was a huge place. The room is a circular room with a second floor that was a balcony.

"Captain Mr. Monk says there was a head but I don't see it."

"Look at the chandelier in the middle." And there it was a head was hanging from the chandelier. The hairs of the head were tangled in the thousands of crystals that made it. I was too shocked to speak.

"What happened?"

"No idea. That is why we called you Monk. There was a party hosted by Mode Magazine. No one heard or saw anything."

"Who called it in?"

"The editor-in-chief of Mode." With that I fell into more shock. And this time I answered to the Captain.

"You mean Daniel Meade. _The Daniel Meade_?"

"Yep."

"Great this is just what I need. I haven't been paid in two months and today of all days I run into Daniel Meade."

"Sorry Natalie, I have to go my phone is ringing." I was not really paying attention as the Captain left.

"Natalie lets go find Randy." As we walked around for about a minute we see Randy talking to none other then Daniel Meade. As we walked up to Randy I noticed a women standing next to him. She was short, had long black hair, glasses, and braces.

"Hi Mr. Monk, this in Daniel Meade and his assistant Betty Suarez. Mr. Meade this Adrian Monk and his assistant-"

"Natalie Davenport." Great he remembers me. And he has that stupid cocky smile that makes my heart jump even when I see him on TV.

"Actually I got married so it is Natalie Teeger."

"Your brother did tell me you got married."

"You two know each other?" I forgot that Mr. Monk and Randy where standing right next to me. I guess that after all these years Daniel still has that effect of making me see only him.

"Sorry Mr. Monk, I went to high school with Daniel. We dated."

"We did more then that. We got married."

"What!? Natalie you never told me that."

"I got drunk, we went to Vegas, and got married. That is it Mr. Monk"

"You never told me you were married Daniel."

"I was married only for one day Betty. It is not that big of a deal."

"Captain! Over here." I turned around to see Randy waving the Captain over. I noticed that the Captain seemed to be really pissed off as he was walking towards us. "Captain you will never believe this-"

"Randy, shut up. "

"Is something wrong."

"We just got an ID on the victim. Her name is Kerry Winthrop. She is a marine so that means we are getting a little visit from NCIS." NCIS? What the hell is NCIS?

It seems Mr. Monk saw my confused face. "NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. So are they taking the case?"

"They already landed at the airport they will be here in about fifteen minutes. But I am going to make them do a joint case. I hate it when the feds come and think they are all better. Have you done your thing yet?"

"No we went to find Randy after you left us and then we got side tracked. Natalie was married to him before she married Mitch."

"I know."

"You _know_?" Mr. Monk, Randy and I said that in unison and the next part too. "How?"

"Me and your brother became good friends after I saved his life from the psycho bride. He told me stories of you when you guys were young."

"Remind me to kill next time I see him."

"Captain!" I turned around to see a uniformed cop come running up behind the Captain. "Captain, there is a NCIS Special Agent Gibbs here to see you."

"Great. Where is he?"


	6. Enter the Gibbs

**A/N: Don't own anything**

**Shows: Ugly Betty, Monk. NCIS, Psych, Supernatural**

**Enter the Gibbs**

We just arrived at The Serrano Hotel. Of course something about the hotel reminded him of something in some movie. I was not really paying attention. I got use to tuning Tony out when he started to babble on about some movie, but Ziva was another story.

"Will _you_ shut up?"

"Why are you so grumpy Ziva?"

"Why? Let's see… I couldn't sleep on the plane because the man next to me kept asking me questions like; where am I from, where do I work, and so on. And then there is _you_."

"Me what did I do?"

"Tony! Ziva!"

"Yes Boss!" Tony the egger little solider.

"Shut up." I couldn't stop my self from laughing that I almost fell over. "Something funny McGee?"

"Sorr-I mean…No Boss." As we walked into the ballroom of the hotel two cops stopped us.

"This is a crime scene. You can't come in here."

"Special Agent Gibbs NCIS." Gibbs pulled out his badge.

"Wait here." We saw the cop run off into the room. One minute later he returned with a balding man who had a large mustache.

"You must be Agent Gibbs." He and Gibbs shook hands. "Who is every one else?"

"Agent Dinozzo."

"Agent David."

"Agent McGee." I reached my hand to shake his. He had a very strong grip.

" I am Captain Leland Stottlemeyer SFPD. Before I show you anything Agent Gibbs I would like to have a joint investigation."

"Why don't you show me first then will talk."

"Look Agent Gibbs-"

"Show then talk." It seemed like hours that Gibbs and the Captain were glaring at each other.

Finally the Captain gave up first. "Very well. This way" As we walked into the ballroom he started to go over everything they had found so far. "There was a Mode Magazine party-"

"Mode Magazine?" Of course Tony was interested at sound of that because Mode Magazine meant models.

"Yes. The Editor-on-Chief was the one who spotted the head-"

"The _head_?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. That was all that was found of the victim. It was just her head, hanging off that chandler." He pointed to the largest chandelier that I had ever seen, but that was not the reason why I couldn't turn away.

"McGee!"

"Yes Boss?"

"Are you coming?"

"Yes Boss."

"Let me introduce you to the people I work with." We were walking towards three people a tall man with short brown and a black pad in his hand, a woman who was shorter then the first with shoulder length blond hair. The third one was a man who was taller then the women and had short curly brown hair. "This is Lieutenant Disher, he is my partner. This Natalie Teeger she is the assistant for this man right here named Adrian Monk."

"Adrian Monk!?"

"Yes." This was the best day of my life.

"Wow. Mr. Monk my name is Timothy McGee. I think you are the best detective in the world. You are my idol." I reached out my hand to shake his. He shook my hand and then turned to his assistant for a wipe. Weird, but who cares? "I love to hear about the cases you solve and how you solve them. Like when you were at some wine vineyard with the man that 'didn't exist.' Amazing story."

"That was nothing. Just a normal day."

"It really was." His assistant spoke this time. "No matter what happens Mr. Monk always finds a case."

"Well it is really great that you were able to meet your idol McGee but we have work to do."

"Sorry Boss."

"Tony take pictures, Ziva get Daniel Meade's Statement-"

"Agent Gibbs I already have that." The Lieutenant held up is pad. Gibbs just stared at Disher and repeated what he said to Ziva.

"Ziva take Daniel Mead's Statement."

_At the NCIS Headquarters_

Abby was going through the report of the case Tony emailed her when a detail made her jump in her seat. There were burn marks where the head had been cut off from the body.

When Abby was twelve her mother was killed. Her head had been cut off by a demon who used an acid in its mouth to sever her head and left a burn mark similar to the one of the demon. She reached her phone and called the two hunters who she met when her mother was killed. Dean and Sam. Of course there were not hunters back then their father was but she connected with Sam right away. Sam was her first crush.


	7. A Demon Maybe?

**A/N: Don't own anything. I know I said I will update once every week but I cannot stop writing.**

**Shows: Ugly Betty, Monk, NCIS, Psych, Supernatural**

**A Demon Maybe?**

The two hunters were passing through San Rosa, CA and heading to LA when they got a call.

"Dean can you turn the music down. The phone is ringing." As Dean turned the music down Sam answered the phone. "Hello? Hey Abby. Yeah its a good time. Me and Dean are headed to LA to take a break since we don't have case. What? You might have one? You think the same demon that killed your mother could be back? San Francisco? Yeah we can go. Don't worry Abby. If it is the same demon we will destroy it." After that Sam hung up the phone.

"Got a case?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Why are looking at me like that?"

"You lied. We're not going to LA for a break. We were going there because Lucifer might be there."

"So, San Francisco is on the way. There is no harm in stopping there and checking it out. And besides it is for an old friend."

"Yeah an old friend that you like a lot."

"Dean, shut up."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"


	8. Psych Out

**A/N: Still own nothing **** Please Review**

**Shows: Ugly Betty, Monk, NCIS, Psych, Supernatural**

**Psych Out**

Shawn and I were at the Serrano Hotel when we saw his mother and a women standing next to her. She must be the friend that Shawn was telling me about on the plan. Apparently Shawn's mother had a friend who had a daughter that was murdered yesterday at the Serrano Hotel in San Francisco.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Shawn, hello Gus. This is Wendy Winthrop."

"Hello boys. Thank you so much for coming." Poor Wendy. She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Were you and your daughter close?" I asked.

"Yes. I was supposed to go with her to the party but I was feeling very tired and wanted to sleep. If I had gone with her maybe she would still be alive." Wendy was at this point crying. Ms. Spencer wrapped her arms around her.

"I am very sorry for you loss." I nudged Shawn in the arm.

"Me too. I am very sorry for loss. We are going to go see the crime scene."

"Shawn they are still processing it. It is a very large room."

"That's even better. Come on Gus." Shawn started to walk to the ballroom and I followed. We passed by some people who were outside the ballroom. They were talking about the case and one man who looked to be in his fifties said that he remembers reading about a murder like this twenty years ago.

"Shawn lets think this through. The cops here are not from Santa Barbra. They are not going to let us in."

"Don't worry Gus, I have a plan." Great, we're probably going to end up in jail. We saw the ballroom and there were to police officers standing guard.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing. While you were packing I found the blue prints for the hotel online. There is a service entrance down that hallway. We can use that to get in."

"Shawn we're going to get arrested."

"Don't worry Gus." We turned down the hallway and after five minutes we found the service door. There was no one outside the door. We opened the door just a crack to look through. We saw a man with a jacket and a hat with the letters N, C, I, and S. He was taking pictures. "Hey Gus?" Shawn whispered. "What is NCIS?"

"It stands for Navel Criminal Investigative Service. They are feds. There here most likely because the victim was in the navy or a marine. Shawn we can't do this. I repeat they are feds." As always Shawn did not listen to me and snuck in and I followed. Shawn was staying close to the sides looking at the crime scene. Something stopped him. He was staring at a spot on the floor. Before I could ask him some one called out to us.

"Hey you two! Who are you? How did you get in here?" The man that was coming towards us was a large built man that is balding and had a very large mustache.

"A sorry sir for not introducing my self sooner. I am Shawn Spencer the head psychic from the Santa Barbra PD and this in my partner James Silly Pants Jackson, but you can call him Gus."

"Hello Sir." I said with my wide smile.

"I have been asked by the victim's mother to look in on the case." Shawn said.

"Are you serious? I don't need a psychic here."

"Captain! What is going on here?" The second man that came up was one of the NCIS people. He was wearing a cap but you could tell that he had gray hair. But his eyes were the part of the face you were drawn to. The stared at you. They made you feel that you couldn't hide anything from him.

"This is Shawn Spencer from Santa Barbra he is a psychic who as been asked to be here by the victim's mother. I am Captain Stottlemeyer and this is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS."

"Boss! I finished taking the crime scene photos." The man we had seen earlier taking the pictures was walking towards us with a woman behind him who looked to be from the Middle East and another man who looked very familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Who are these two?" The women asked. Of course when a beautiful women is involved Shawn speaks first.

"I am Shawn Spencer and this is my partner James Silly Pants Jackson, but you can call him Gus."

"He is just kidding my name is Burton Guster."

"I am the head psychic at the Santa Barbra Police Department."

"Agent David and this is Agent Dinozzo and Agent McGee."

"Nice to meet you." Agent McGee said "Are you really a psychic?"

"McGee there is no such thing as a psychic. Right Boss?" Then as if on cue Shawn went on one of his psychic episodes.

"Oh, Gus, Guuuusssss!" His arms were flying around every where. He kept bumping into the wall and me. "I see blood but its not here. The murder took place some where else."

"We already established that." Agent Gibbs told us. And Shawn continued.

"Kerry, are you here? Is that you? Yes I am listing."

"Wow." Agent Dinozzo said in a sarcastic tone "Is she going to tell us who killed her?"

"She says the roof!" Shawn started to move like he was being dragged "She was dragged to roof!"

"I think some would have seen that." This time it was Captain Stottlemeyer who spoke.

"Shhhhhh she is speaking. What? Are you sure? She says she was not the only one. There were others." Then Shawn was back to normal. "I lost her."

"Captain!" A tall man with short brown was walking towards us holding a Ziploc bag which looked like it was covered in blood. It had sunglasses and a handkerchief in it. "This was found inside head."

"What?" I feel like I'm about to through up.

"That's not all. I got call from detective Sampson. He told me that there was a case like these ten years ago and another one twenty years ago."

Everyone turned to Shawn. Agent Dinozzo stared at us in disbelief.

"All right you can stay, but get in the way and you two are gone."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs." Agent Gibbs phone rang and he walked away to answer it.

"You two, this is Lieutenant Disher." The captain pointed to the man that brought the zip lock bag. "Disher stay with them at all times."

"Yes Captain."

**A/N: I will dedicate chapter 10 to the first person who can guess the next show that I will put in. And can also give a request to a show they want to see have a guest appearance in this fic. Put the name of the show with your answer.**


	9. Abby to San Fancisco

**A/N: Own nothing except this fanfic. Sorry I have not updated in a long time. I have been really busy. I will try to update more. Without further delay Chapter 9.  
**

**Shows: Ugly Betty, Monk, NCIS, Psych, Supernatural**

**Abby to San Francisco**

"Gibbs I need to be there, in San Francisco." Abby had to get there so she could help Sam and Dean. "The reason is because there are some things that will be destroyed if you send them through the mail. The evidence could get contaminated." She was bull shitting it, coming up with any excuse she could so she could go to San Francisco. "Yes. Thanks Gibbs. I will be there as soon as I can. You want Ducky to come too? Okay I will get him." Abby hung up the phone and ran down to the Autopsy room. _Yes!_ She thought. _Ducky is here_. "Ducky?" She called.

"Ah, Abby, to what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Gibbs, he wants us to pack and get on the next plane to San Francisco." Ducky walked to his desk and pulled out a duffel bag from under his desk.

"Always be prepared." He said.


	10. We Need Help

**A/N: I had a contest going on but since no one participated it is off. The next show introduced in this fanfic is Criminal Minds**

**Shows: Ugly Betty, Monk, NCIS, Psych, Supernatural, Criminal Minds**

**We Need Help**

It has been two days since the murder. So far all we have been able to find out that there had been two murders in the San Francisco area. The sunglasses and the handkerchief have been processed by the lab and the only thing they could tell us that that the handkerchief was covered in chloroform.

Mr. Monk was sitting in the corner of the office thinking.

"Mr. Monk what are you thinking about?"

"The time the murders accrued. If this is a serial killer, the way he kills them suggests that he has to do it more often then once every ten years. . . "Then Mr. Monk had that face he always has when he is on to something. Mr. Monk ran into the captain's office. I was about to follow him when I got a call. I went into the hallway to answer thinking it might be Julie calling to check in.

"Hello?"

"Hi Natalie. It's me." I did not expect that voice. It was Daniel Mead  
"Daniel? Why are you calling?"  
"Well after seeing you that night I couldn't stop thinking about you so I finally decided to call and see if you wanted to go have some coffee. So how about it?"  
"Just coffee?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine. Tomorrow at eight am." As I walked into the room the captain and agent Gibbs where looking over agent McGee's computer. I turned to Mr. Monk "What is going on?"  
"We are looking for similar cases across the country to see if it happened more often."  
"Boss! Found something1"  
"I am right here McGee."  
"Sorry Boss."  
"So what did you find?"  
"I have found that for the past twenty years there have been twenty cases just like this one in ten different states. It seems the one that happened twenty years ago was the first one."  
"No wonder no one ever catches him. He kills once a year and does it in ten different states so no one connects the cases. Until Monk came along." Said Lieutenant Disher.  
"Um excuse me but I am the one that told you there were more."  
"Mr. Spencer please sit down." Said the middle eastern NCIS agent.  
"Agent Gibbs, I do not know about you but the serial killings that I have worked on are nothing compared to this one."  
"Same with me. Let me make a call." Agent Gibbs took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Fornell it's me Gibbs. Not so good, I am on a case that involves a serial killer that has been killing for over twenty years. The reason I am calling is remember about that BAU you were telling me about. Yeah. Do you think you can make a call for me? Thanks."  
"Agent Gibbs what is BAU?" I asked  
"BAU stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit" answered agent McGee. "Essentially they are profilers that profile serial killers that help local law enforcement catch them. They are part of the FBI. Boss are you sure you want them?"  
"We do not have a choice McGee."  
"Tony! Ziva! Go to the victim's house and see if you can find anything there that might help us."  
"On our way Boss!" Seems like this building is going to get small.  
"Ah Agent Gibbs? Me and Gus would like to go with Agent Dinozzo and Agent David if you don't mind. It will help me get a better reading on the victim."  
"Not without us!" I turned around to see a petit blond women and tall brooding man with large ears walk into the room.  
"Jules! Lassie! What are you doing here?"  
Agent Gibbs spoke up "I called the captain at the Santa Barbra Police Department and asked her about you. I asked her if she could send some one down here who has worked with you, who knows you, and can keep and eye on you." He turned to the two new rivals. "I am Special Agent Gibbs." Then pointed to every one and said their names.  
"I am Detective Juliet O'Hara and this is my partner Detective Carlton Lasiter."  
"Head Detective Carlton Lasiter."  
"Tony! Ziva! These four will accompany you to the victim's house. Why are you still here? Go!"  
"Yes Boss!" Right after the six of them left a two new faces arrived.  
"Good morning Jethro." Then the introductions started all over again. The two new arrivals where introduced as Abigail Sciuto or Abby as she liked to be called and the other one was Donald Mallard or Ducky as he liked to be called. After the introductions were finished Abby was shown where the lab is and Ducky was shown where and Autopsy room was.  
Just then the phone rang. "Gibbs. Are they coming? Good. Thanks Fornell. The BAU will be arriving later today."


	11. Where are the Bodies?

**A/N: I own only the fanfic**

**Where are the Bodies?**

_On board the BAU jet_

"We got a case in San Francisco. A girl's head was found hanging on the chandler in a ballroom at the Serrano Hotel. The body has not been found and there seem to be burn marks on the victim's neck. There were two more cases just like this one in San Francisco each ten years apart." said agent Jareau.

"Ten years is a long break for a serial killer."

"Rossi is right. What is the killer doing for those ten years?" said agent Morgan

"The San Francisco Police Department widened the search for similar cases to and found twenty more cases in ten different states."

"So he is killing once a year, but that is still a long time in between killings." said agent Prentiss

"Unless he is killing for a different reason. In all twenty cases only the head was found. Where are the bodies?"

Agent Hotchner spoke this time "Reid is right. The killer is killing these people for their bodies. The unsub is using the bodies for something. Morgan, you and Prentiss will go to the hotel. Reid and Rossi, you guys will go to the victim's home. Me and Jen will go to the police headquarters. By the way you guys should know that the latest victim is Kerry Winthrop a marine on leave. Because of that NCIS has been called in. So we will be working with the San Francisco Police and NCIS."


	12. It’s Been a Long Time

**A/N: I own the fic and nothing else**

**It's Been a Long Time**

After Abby has set every thing up in the lab at the San Francisco Police Department she went outside in the parking lot to meet the brothers. As she walked around the parking garage she got a call, it was Sam. "Hey Sam, where are you? The top floor of the garage all the way in the back on the left side. Okay." She hung up the phone and ran to the elevator. She got in and pressed the fifth floor button. When she reached the top floor of the garage she went in to the left side and saw the only car there. The black 1967 Chevy Impala. As she got close to the car, the doors opened and Dean and Sam walked out of the car. When Abby reached there she gave Dean a big hug and then another big hug to Sam. As she was hugging Sam she said "It's been so long since I have seen you two. The last time was just before you went to college." she pointed at Sam.

"That _was_ a really long time ago." said Sam.

"So Abby, what's the job?" Dean said.

"There was a marine named Kerry Winthrop who was on leave attending a Mode Magazine party. Her head was found hanging on the chandelier in the ballroom."

"How did the get up there without anyone seeing it?" asked Sam.

"There is a balcony in the ballroom that is the same height as the chandelier. The police think that killer got on to the balcony and threw the head on to the chandelier. It is not that hard to do."

"I see."

"Anyway as I was examining the photographs of the head I noticed similar burn marks on the base of the neck just like the ones on my mother's neck."

"And because of that you think the demon is back." said Dean.

"Don't you?"

"Don't worry Abby we will check it out." said Sam

"Thanks guys." They hugged one more time before the brothers left.

Abby went back to the lab to look at the trace evidence they found on the head. "Ah, Abby just the person I was looking for." Abby tuned around to see Ducky.

"Hey Ducky! What's up?"

"I found something in the hair that the coroner missed. It is some sort of white powder. Here you go."

"Thanks Ducky. I will see what I can find out." Abby looked at Ducky a little more closely and noticed he had on his jacket and hat. "Are you going some where, Ducky?"

"Yes. They found some remains of two bodies with no head. They think that it might be the first two of the victims."

**A/N: Thank you for reading this fanfic. If you have a friend who likes any of the shows that have been mentioned here please recommend this fic.**


	13. BAU Meet NCIS and SFPD

**A/N: Own Nothing**

**BAU... Meet... NCIS and SFPD**

"Captain! Agent Gibbs! The people from the FBI are here!"

"Randy not so loud."

"Sorry Captain."

"Where are they?" asked Gibbs

"They are in the conference room."

"Good. McGee lets go." Gibbs, McGee, the Captain, Randy, Mr. Monk, and Natalie walked into the conference room. "You must be agent Hotchner. Fornell told me you were the best."

"And you must be agent Gibbs. Fornell told me that you are man that follows his gut. I think it will be very interesting working with you."

"Same here." After that the rest of the introductions were made and then the phone rang. The Captain went to pick it up.

"Captain Leland Stottlemeyer speaking. What!? Are you sure? Do not touch anything we are on our way. Gibbs, they found two sets of remains in the San Francisco National Cemetery. And both of them are missing heads."

"Agent Hotchner I will call my people that are at the victim's house to expect your people. McGee get Ducky."


	14. I Know Who He Is!

**A/N: Still own nothing.**

**Shows: Ugly Betty, Monk, Psych, NCIS, Criminal Minds**

**I Know Who He Is!**

Tony, Ziva, Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter were in the apartment when the apartment's phone rang. "Let the machine get it." said Tony. But before the machine could get it the phone stopped ringing. "Weird. Maybe we will McGee see that it was when he gets the phone records." This time Tony's cell phone rang. "Speaking of McGee... Hello. Really? So you and Gibbs are going? Okay. The FBI people are here. Two of them are on their way here. Reid and Rossi? Okay."

"The people from the FBI have come?" asked Ziva

"Yeah. Two of their agents are on their way here."

"What are we looking for?" asked Juliet.

"Well if this is a serial killer than maybe he follows them around or breaks into their house. Either way there might be something left behind from him."

"Not necessarily." The six of them turned around to see who spoke.

"You must be the FBI agents Reid and Rossi?" asked Lassiter.

"I am agent Rossi and this is agent Reid."

"I am Head Detective Carlton Lassiter from the Santa Barbra Police Department and this is my partner Detective Juliet O'Hara."

"Why are the Santa Barbra police here?" asked Reid.

"We are here to keep an eye on these two who have been asked to help by the victim's mother."

"I am Shawn Spencer Lead Psychic of the Santa Barbra Police Department and this is my partner Dr. McRandom Bushmen Took, but you can call him Gus."

"He is joking. My name in Burton Guster, but everyone calls me Gus."

"A psychic?" Reid and Rossi say at the same time.

"If you don/t believe me just ask Mr. skeptic over there, agent Dinozzo."

"That was just luck what happened in the hotel. I am agent Dinozzo and this in my partner agent David. Now what do you mean 'not necessarily'?"

"We were looking over the case on the plane ride here and in all twenty cases only the head was found, no body."

"Until today. They found the remains of two people at the San Francisco National Cemetery. They think it might be from the one ten and twenty years ago."

"Rossi, maybe once the Unsub-"

"The Unsub?" asked Shawn

"Unsub stands for Unknown Subject. It is what we call the killer. What I am thinking is that since the killings are a year apart maybe the Unsub uses the body for whatever reason for a year and after a year they get a new one. The Unsub does not care if the victim is a blonde or burnet or even if the person in male or female. It is all about the body. I do not think we will find anything about the Unsub here."

"Well then. McGee said that if we were done here go to the San Francisco National Cemetery." said Tony.

"Well then lets go." said Shawn turning to walk out the door.

"Tony!" Ziva calls.

"I am standing right next to you Ziva. No need to scream."

"Sorry, but look at what I found." Ziva walks up to the book self on the right side of the wall and pulls out a book. "Deep Six."

"Shawn! I know who he is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Agent McGee. When I first saw him I knew I have seen him before. Now I know where. He is the author of the book I tried to get you to read because it was really good."

"I have read this book too." said Lassiter. "I really like it. Never thought I would meet him. Wait a minute, I have a question for you two." he pointed to the two NCIS agents "The characters have similar names to you guys."

"Yes he did base the book off of us. Even thought he won't admit it." said Tony. "I think we should go to the cemetery now."


End file.
